In 2005, Toyota Motor Corporation released the updated version of their popular Scion tC hatchback with a design flaw. The model and the subsequent six versions of the vehicle all have a rear hatch, handle design flaw that is prone to failure as a result of regular use and extreme weather conditions. The problem lies in the fastening mechanism used to attach the handle to the trunk; the handle is attached to the hatch trunk through a plurality of plastic screws distributed about the length of the component. Everyday use applied excessive pressure and stress is applied to the plastic screws and in many cases this leads to structural failure; the plastic screws simply snap under the pressure making the handle and thus the trunk inoperable and inaccessible. Furthermore, these clips are known for snapping under extreme cold weather conditions as well.
The company is aware of this issue but will not initiate a recall for the part because it is claimed to be a garnish and its malfunction does not pose any safety hazards. Contrary to the companies' statement, the handle is not a garnish and does pose potential safety hazard to vehicle occupants. A garnish is, by definition is a decoration of some sorts with no utility what so ever; the handle component of the vehicle is clearly designed to be more than an aesthetic feature, it provides the user a means for opening the trunk. Two of the main risks accompanying a broken handle are unwanted fumes entering the interior of the vehicle and the inability to open the trunk from the interior; this is especially problematic in vehicular accidents when an occupant is trapped inside the car with the side doors pinned, locked, or broken and the rear trunk is the only means of escape from the vehicle.
When the handle does break off, the only available solution is to buy another handle and have it installed; this costs hundreds of dollars and replaces the broken handle with an equally faulty part. The present invention permanently solves the problem by providing structural reinforcement to the handle and ensuring the plastic screws do not break in the future.